081014VyllenMelnia
gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling tumblingThinker TT at 18:10 -- 06:10 GC: ((Test)) 06:10 TT: ((hay guud lookin)) 06:10 GC: ((hay thur)) 06:11 GC: Fuck. 06:11 GC: I fuck3d up 06:11 TT: "What's wrong?" 06:11 TT: *cut the quotes 06:11 TT: What happened?? 06:11 GC: You know th3 3ric guy right? 06:11 GC: Angsty asshol3 06:11 TT: Kinda? 06:12 GC: H3 is incapabl3 of following dir3ctions. 06:12 TT: Did he not watch the video!? 06:12 GC: H3 LIT3RALLY IGNOR3D HIS BOX3S THR3W IN A SHITTY 3THNIC CL3ANING BOOK 06:12 GC: AND GU3SS WHAT 3LS3? 06:12 TT: WHAT?!?!?!? 06:13 TT: THAT'S HORRIBLE!!! 06:14 TT: What else?! 06:15 GC: A LOV3CRAFTIAN MONST3R PAINTING. This shit is horrifying. 06:16 TT: why on EARTH OR ALTERNIA WOULD YOU DO THAT?! 06:17 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file GODDAMMIT.jp -- 06:17 GC: g 06:17 TT: WhYYYYY 06:19 TT: And I thought this was gonna be FUN! 06:21 GC: lolnop3 06:21 TT: At least my land is fun, everyone can just come chill here 06:23 GC: Who knows what lasting aff3cts this kids idiocy will bring 06:25 TT: a very long tumblr rant and years of offence 06:26 GC: Land of Pillows and Pop or som3thin right? 06:26 TT: Mine? Plush and Polka 06:26 TT: There are stuffed animals everywhere 06:27 GC: Oh man, that sounds h3lla 3asy 06:27 TT: It's so fun! 06:27 TT: A hippo waved at me! 06:27 TT: He had a ~tuba~! 06:27 TT: I mean tuba 06:31 GC: I got bubbl3s 3v3rywh3r3 06:31 TT: I saw! 06:32 GC: I also hav3 l3arb3d that I inh3rit Lif3! 06:32 GC: *l3arn3d 06:33 TT: Oh yeah, Heir of Life, whatever that means 06:33 TT: Sylph of Heart too -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is now an idle chum! -- 08:11 GC: Sylph if H3art... sounds fancy. 08:13 TT: I guess it does 08:14 TT: Heir of Life sounds pretty cool too 08:14 GC: So t3ll n3 about yours3lf, Mary. 08:14 TT: What would you like to know? 08:15 GC: I dunno, about your lif3 or som3thin. if w3'r3 going to b3 playing a gam3 tog3th3r w3 should all b3 familliar 08:22 TT: Well um 08:22 TT: My dad is Jossik Katarn 08:25 TT: I lived with him, and I never really had any frinds, but now I've met all of you guys! I like readin and writing, and watching popular tv shows 08:31 GC: Cool! My Fath3r is V3jant 3ctrix, I'v3 only know a f3w p3opl3 b3for3 this, I 3njoy coding and Sci3nc3 Fiction t3l3vision! 08:32 TT: Oh! Maybe we've watched some of the same things! 08:36 GC: Troll Doctor Who? 08:36 GC: Insp3ctor Spac3tim3? 08:37 GC: Uh... 08:37 GC: ALL Th3 Star Tr3ks? 08:40 TT: I prefer the human versions, but yes! 08:42 GC: M3h, th3y ar3 BASICALLY th3 sam3. Trolls just hav3 bonus Quadrant fuck3ry 08:45 TT: er... yeah... that's a term you could use for it... 08:53 GC: ] :/ M3h. So I gu3ss that's about it 08:53 TT: Oh! I also play with yo-yos! 08:54 GC: Oh rad! vKInd of lik3 3arthbound! Yo-Yos ar3 a w3apon ingam3 08:55 TT: Yeah they're my weapon too! 08:55 GC: I us3 pistols! 08:59 TT: Oh cool! We should work together sometime! 09:03 GC: Y3ah! W3 so should. But I think I may go look outsid3 my window for a bit... 09:03 TT: Ok, have fun, talk to ya later! 09:04 GC: By3! -- tumblingThinker TT gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 21:04 --